The Sky, The Earth, And The Ocean
by LockedAwayHeart
Summary: You know about the Sky, the Vongola Family. If you've read the manga, you know about the Earth, the Shimon Family. But, what happened to the Ocean? And what new adventures will come with the arrival of this new Family? Pairings: 8059; 6918; XS; B26; OcXEnma; OcX27; RL; RyoheiXColonello; OcXOc; OcXOc; OcXOc.
1. Chapter 1

Lock: Sweet! Katekyo Hitman Reborn! story on the way!

Hibari: Who gave you permission to write this, herbivore?

Lock: Do not make me turn you into an uke in this Kyoya!

Hibari: *Slinks off*

"Japanese"

**"Italian"**

'Thoughts'

(Notices)

* * *

_...The warm, large, tan hands slid down a pale body, lingering over the most sensitive areas. The lax figure on the large bed moaned and mewled at the odd feeling. The hands paused on the figure's hips, holding them down as the figure tried to buck up against the larger, more muscular body hovering above._

_"Hayato, tell me what you want." A smooth baritone voice commanded from the mouth of the larger form._

_"...Ne, you, please!..." The Storm guardian, recently discovered to be the bottom figure, managed to pant out between breathes._

_"Be more specific kitten." The voice ordered from above the half-Italian's head._

_"I want you inside of me! Please!" The bomber wantonly begs._

_"Say my name." The voice demanded. _

_Hayato opened his eyes and pleaded once more, "Takeshi!"_

* * *

Hayato Gokudera suddenly woke with a start and promptly growled. 'The same stupid dream every fucking night,' the frustrated bomber thinks, 'Why won't it just stop?'

A while had gone by since the Vongola's inner Family had their last adventure, freeing the seven now-curse-free Arcobaleno from their curse, and all were extremely thankful for the peace. The youngest guardian, Lambo, was now seven, and Takeshi Yamamoto, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera, and Ryohei Sasagawa had all turned seventeen. Mukuro Rokudo and Kyoya Hibari were currently eighteen and nineteen, respectively.

The Shimon Family, whose members once attemped to destroy the Vongola, became close friends with their Vongola counterparts. Emna and Tsuna have remained being the best of friends, and the Shimon Guardians soon adapted to the regular abnormality that is life in Nanimori.

The former Arcobaleno began to have random growth spurts a month or so after the curse was removed. The growth rate varied, though the random spurts of growth ended about two months after it began. However, a side effect was that it put all of the former babies at differing ages.

Reborn appeared to be around ten after the odd events ended, while Colonello seemed close to twenty. Mammon, along with Fon, grew to be twenty-two or -three. Skull ended up as a seventeen-year-old, though Verde was reported to be close to twenty-seven.

Tsuna Sawada still acted much like his former 'Dame' self. Even so, everyone noticed that he was doing much better in school, academically and sports-wise. No one dared to pick on him anymore, even when his friends weren't present.

Mukuro Rokudo soon transferred to Nanimori after the Arcobaleno curse was lifted, much to Hibari's delight/anger (everyone immediately assumed that it was because he wanted to fight the illusionist again), and to the rest of the Mafia's absolute horror.

Chrome Dokuro, along with Ken, Chikusa, M.M., and Fran, still followed Mukuro's commands. She no longer had problems with her organs, and all traces of bad health vanished.

Ryohei Sasgawa continued boxing, much to his sister's worry, but his experiences with Tsuna and the other Guardians made him far stronger that any of his opponents. Along with the passage of time came a slightly more mature personality, but no one could say that they really minded the change.

Lambo had mellowed out some, though he stil maintained his regular habits for the most part. Like stalking Reborn, even though Reborn mostly ignored his presence.

Kyoya Hibari, retaining his position as the keeper of peace even after graduation, kept picking fights with any he deemed to be strong enough (like Mukuro or Dino). Dino often came to visit the Cloud Guardian, and often ended up fighting him as well. By sheer 'coincedence', he normaly only visited when Basil, part of the outside advisors for the Vongola, came by.

And last but not least, the Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, the current object of Hayato's affections. Almost everything about the tall male remained the same, except for a rather prominent scar on his chin that the baseball idiot gained on a mission.

Hayato Gokudera groaned, burying his pale, girlish face in his equally pale and fine-boned hands as the images from his arousing dream came back with a vengance. Every time the Storm Guardian looked in the mirror, he was disturbed to appear as if he was even more feminite than when he was fifteen. The intelligent dynamite-user saw several of the male population at school give him lusty looks, but none ever came from his crush.

Truthfully, it pissed him off. Yamamoto had at least thirty fangirls, but he never seemed bothered when the swarmed him after or before (hell, it happened _during_ a game, Hayato grumbled to himself) a baseball game. But every time Gokudera got within a foot of him, he started to show obvious signs of being uncomfortable. The bomber often speculated why that could be, but there never seemed to be an answer to his problem.

Was it because Hayato was to obvious with his crush? The answer: not possible. The only person that even possibly knew would be Reborn, though Tsuna seemed suspicious of the prospect.

Could he just be uncomfortable with any guy getting close to him? Again, it's a no. He still often slings and arm around people's necks when he sees them. This habit includes guys, well, all guys besides Gokudera.

Did he return Hayato's crush? Definitely not. He overheard the yakyubaka and his other yakyabaka friends discussing girls and their body parts and having sex with a girl.

Was he embarassed to be seen around Hayato? Possible. After all, many people considered the half-Italian boy odd. His smarts and attitude proved to still be an extreme contridiction, and most students whispered about him and the 'Mafia' he was apart of. Gokudera inwardly snorted at the stupidity of the idiotic teenagers around him, believing the Vongola to be a simple game.

But really, when did something like that start bothering the swordsman? Still, it was the only reasonable explanation the love-struck Guardian had.

The dynamite-user checked the clock before groaning. He had school today, and there was only a half-hour left before Hayato needed to meet up with his friends in twenty minutes in front of Tsuna's house. And yes, you aren't delusional. Gokudera finally started to call the short Decimo by his name.

Standing quickly, Hayato grabbed something to wear. Today, he decided upon a long-sleeve, button-up black dress shirt, white skinny-jeans, black boots with skulls decorating them, and a red belt with a skull-like buckle. The bomber also decided to wear an open red zip-up vest, with skulls decorating the collar, overtop of his shirt. Satisfied with his chose of attire, he closed the door to his room to take a qick shower.

'The only good thing that came from Mukuro transferring to our school,' Gokudera thought happily, 'Is that he threatened the principal into letting us wear what we wanted.'


	2. Chapter 2

Mukuro: *Twitches* Why am I in this story?

Lock: Because, you damn pineapple, I need you to molest Hibari.

Hibari: *Glares at author* I thought you said that I wouldn't be an uke if I left you alone.

Lock: I said "don't make me" turn you into an uke. You didn't but I decided that you're better uke-ish anyway!

"Japanese"

**"Italian"**

'Thoughts'

(Notices)

* * *

_A slight male pulled at the handcuffs keeping him attached to the headboard of a dark, king-sized bed. A cool, wet tongue was swept over the small male's neck, just before a set of sharp teeth bit his feminite, pale neck. The male screamed at the sudden pain wrought upon his body by another male above his naked form._

_"Do you want me to continue?" A rich, smooth voice mouthes in the smaller male's ear, having finally released his neck._

_"Please!" The bottom male begs, mewling quietly._

_"Please what? Stop? Continue?" The voice asks him again._

_"Please don't stop! Please! Take me!" The smaller form whimpers, helpless to the sensations caused by the younger male above his naked body._

_"If you say so, Kyoya." The voice replies. Suddenly, something thick and long is shoved into the slight male's entrance._

_"MUKURO!" The bottom form, now known as Kyoya, screams in pain._

* * *

CRASH!

Mukuro Rokudo jumped at the disturbingly loud noise. Taking a careful look around his semi-dark room, he realized that nothing was out of place. Or broken... Yet. Then, it clicks.

'Damn useless pupil. Always throwing his alarm clock at the wall.' Mukuro cursed his young student. The illusionist ran his hand through his once-again short hair, disturbed by the reoccuring dream that had been haunting him for years now.

Deciding to ignore the foreboding feeling overtaking his senses, the Mist Guardian pushed the warm blankets away from his body. Standing up, he took a look at the time.

'Only an hour until school.' Mukuro thought, growling in displeasure at the thought of seeing the skylark that rules Nanimori, yet being unable to touch him. Walking towards his closet, Mukuro felt as if the only good thing about school is that he threatened the principal into letting students wear what they want.

After slight contemplation, the illusion-user decided to make do with a three-quarter-sleeve, blue-and-white stiped shirt, black skinny jeans, black-and-purple sneakers, and an open, sleeve-less indigo hoodie.

Mukuro saw no need for a shower, having taken one last night, and simply pulled on his form-fitting clothes. Once that was done, he exited his room and walked into the kitchen of the one-story house he shared with Ken, Chikusa, and Fran. Chrome was living with either Kyoko or Haru still, while M.M. had an apartment to herself not to far from the Mist Guardian and his other subordinates.

Even so, it was of no suprise to Mukuro to see M.M. arguing with Ken about something-or-other in his kitchen, despite the fact that she didn't live with them. Feeling the need to interrupt before his home was destroyed, Mukuro asked, "Did anyone see Fran? I need to kill him for waking me up again." The two previously arguing jumped in suprise at his question. Chikusa, on the other hand, simply pushed up his glasses before answering.

"I went to wake him up fifteen minutes ago, but he wasn't there. However, he left a note addressed to you. The crash you heard was probably the plate M.M. threw at Ken's head. It did hit the wall closest to your room after Ken dodged it." The most logical of Mukuro's minions placed the aforementioned note onto the counter in front of the Mist Guardian. Taking the note, the illusionist opened it and started to read the mysterious letter.

_Mukuro,_

_I'm Fran's older brother, Uzu, and I'm his legal guardian. Since you kidnapped him, I kidnapped him back. Don't worry, I'll bring my otouto back later today. Or something like that... But seriously, could you ask before you take him next time? It was a bitch tracking the kid down._

_Bye-bi, pinapple-head!_

_Uzu_

Mukuro's eye twitched slightly at the mention of Fran's nickname for him, but he otherwise felt nothing in regards to the news of Fran's brother kidnapping him. Instead, he just threw the note in the trash and moved towards the fridge in an attempt to find something for breakfast. After all, school was enough of a pain in the ass without an empty stomach.

* * *

Somewhere else in Nanimori...

* * *

Seven people sat around a large, square table. One seat remained empty, though only one person seemed bothered by it.

"Hey guys, where's Uzu?" A clearly masculine voice asked, breaking the companionable silence in the room. The clinking sound of a glass being set on the table resounded through the room before a reply was heard.

"Uzu went to go find his kid brother. He said he wouldn't be here today, catchin' up on stuff and all. Why do you want to know Kurasshu?"

"Because, Fuuto, the stupid frog didn't make me breakfast first. And it's way to quiet without his stupid comments." The first voice, Kurasshu replied.

"I think your just upset that you can't molest the poor frog." Fuuto sneered. A different person, another boy, spoke out, in an attempt to keep the peace.

"Alright, alright. I think zat's enough you two. After all, we shouldn't really be fighting amongst ourselves. Right, Sonsho?"

"For once, I agree with Shinkiro. By the way, you baka, I'm leaving for school. You might as well come with me, since you'll get lost if you don't." Sonsho growled.

"Hahahaha! Alright 'Sho!" A dark silhouette, Shinkiro, stood up from the table. A slightly smaller form followed suite.

"I told you not to call me that, yakyubaka!" Sonsho hissed. The following fight was cut off by the front door closing, and those remaining at the square table lapsed back into silence for a few minutes.

"Well," A Chinese-sounding male started, "I think that we should leave as well, Arashi."

"Alright, Kyusokuna." Another male stood up to leave. The Chinese boy pouted at the use of his entire name.

"Ara! I told you to call me Kyu!" He whined, getting up and following the other male through the door.

"Okay, okay... _Kyuso_." A smirk was evident in Arashi's tone when he said the last part.

"Ara!" Kyu scolded. Once more, the ensuring spat was cut off by the door closing.

"Umi? Are you still alive, or are have you finally realized that your big mouth causes more problems than it solves?" Fuuto teased the only teen that had kept quiet during the other's morning conflicts.

"I'm alive, thank you very much for your concern." Came Umi's sarcastic reply.

"I'm leaving now." Kurasshu spoke up suddenly, abruptly standing and walking away. Fuuto sighed.

"I suppose that's our cue to leave, eh Boss?" Fuuto questioned. Umi twitched at the other boy calling him 'boss'.

"We're leaving, but goddamnit!, stop calling me boss!" Soon, the last two occupants cleared from the now-silent, dark, and empty house.

If only the Profondita Famiglia that just cleared their recently-bought house knew what they were getting into by moving to Nanimori.


	3. Chapter 3

Lock: I can't believe it! I actually made it to chapter three!

Reborn: *Points gun at author's head* Shut up or I shoot.

Lock: Shoot and I can't write about you smexin' up Lambo later.

Reborn:*Walks away*

"Japanese"

**"Italian"**

'Thoughts'

(Notices)

* * *

A tall high-schooler started at the map in his hand, confused. The boy was odd-looking, atleast, to anyone in Japan he was. Shaggy, light blue hair, and sharp, navy blue eyes, along with a fairly dark complection made up his features.

At the moment, his concentration was trained solely on the simple map one of his friends had made for him, after he announced that he would be making a slight detour to the nearby convenience store to grab something for lunch. Suddenly, a red blur hurtled into him, forcing him to take a step forward in order to keep his balance. The red blur, however, was not as lucky, and immediately fell down upon making contact with the blue-haired teen's back.

The lost male, after retaining his balance, turned around to see what had, quite literally, hit him. The first thing he noticed was a rather pretty, red-head boy, who's obviously atleast a foot shorter than the the lost teen.

The second thing the blue-haired male noticed was a large dog, possibly a Great Dane, speeding towards himself and the fallen red-head. The short boy scrambled to get up at the sound on the incoming barks, but, before he could get up, the blue-haire teen moved inbetween dog and the other boy.

The large dog stumbled to a stop infront of the boys, eyeing it's prey and their new protecter.

"Get lost." The blue-haired boy growled. Whimpering, the dog needed to more encouragement to turn tail and flee. The bluenette then kneeled next to the red-head, inspecting the smaller boy for injuries.

"That was quite a fall. Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Thank you." The shorter male said, sounding rather unsure.

"Welcome. My name's Umi, by the way." The boy we now know to be Umi stated, grinning.

"I'm Enma." The red-head, Enma, replied. Umi continued to watch Enma, and the more he looked, the more certain he was that the boy was indeed beautiful. Curly red hair, sweet, kind, caring red eyes, and simply kissable lips.

Enma was wearing a baggy red hoodie, and, although Umi was disappointed about that, the jeans Enma wore definately made it worth it. The black jeans hugged Enma's hips and ass very nicely, and the ripped knees revealed smooth, creamy legs. The shoes the shorter boy had on were red-and-black sneakers.

Enma, blushing, gave Umi's clothing choice and his features a lot of attention. Umi's eyes vaguely reminded Enma of Byakuran's eyes, except for the fact that they were navy blue instead of purple. Umi's light blue hair hung in his face, although the fringe didn't reach the tall teen's eyes. The rest of his hair was cut fairly short, but it looked nice on Enma's mysterious savior. Umi wore a white tank top, a royal blue jacket, and white boot-cut jeans. Umi was also wearing blue, army-style boots.

**"You're beautiful. I do believe that I'm in love." **Umi said, taking Enma's hand and placing a kiss upon it. Umi both hoped and dreaded the possibility that Enma could understand Italian.

**"Th-Thank you. I think I might lo-lo- like you too..."** Enma mumbled softly, embarassed. Umi grinned, happy at the news of Enma liking him as well.

"By the way, do you know where Nanimori High is? It's my first day there and I got lost." Umi said, laughing sheepishly at his lack of direction. Enma giggled, finding that funny.

"Yeah, I go to Nanimori, too. I'm going to meet up with some of my friends first. Maybe you could come with us...?" Enma asked shyly.

"That sounds great!" Umi beamed. Suddenly, the bluenette grabbed Enma's hand, and pulled the tinier boy up off the ground. Umi then smiled once more, before stating, "Lead the way."

Enma blushed, wondering how someone so... hot could put up with someone like himself. Instead of asking, however, he simply started to walk in the direction of his friend's house. Well, Tsuna Sawada's house, to be exact.

* * *

Tsuna hurriedly grabbed a piece of toast, plopped it into his mouth, and ran out the door, barely managing to give his mother a muffled 'Bye!' before he slammed the door shut. Tsunayoshi Sawada, or, as he prefered, Tsuna, was running late. The poor Mafia boss needed to get to school before Hibari deemed him late enough to be 'kamikorosu'ed. However, Reborn had changed the time on his alarm clock, making it read half-an-hour later than it should.

Too bad Tsuna didn't know that.

Luckly, he had managed to make himself look decent enough. He wore his usual orange-and-white, zip-up hoodie, which happened to have an orange number 27 on one of the pockets, a red t-shirt underneath, and regular blue jeans, along with orange-and-white sneakers.

Tsuna sprinted across the yard, somehow managed to open the gate, and almost started his day off without any incidents. Until, that is...

"Eek!" Tsuna yelped, being knocked down onto his back. Before him stood a male of average height. The stranger turned around and looked at the future Tenth Vongola boss, as if just noticing his prescence.

"Hey, you." Tsuna gulped slightly, afraid of the taller boy, "Have you seen a guy around here? He's got blue hair, probably looks lost, wears a lot of blue? If you have, could you tell me where he went? That idiot's going to make me late." Tsuna gave a small sigh of relief, glad that the stranger wasn't angry because Tsuna bumped into him, before giving a small smile.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him. Maybe..." Tsuna wasn't able to finish his thought, for Reborn took that moment to appear.

"Who are you?" Reborn said, pointing Leon in gun form at the stranger. Who seemed unaffected by the gun. 'Not affected by guns... I have a bad feeling right now...' Tsuna thought, remembering how most of those who weren't affected by guns normally ended up as being part of some Mafia.

"Oh, my name's Fuuto. I moved here with some friends of mine. We're suppose to be starting at Nanimori High today, but my one friend has a terrible sense of direction, and I lost him."

Reborn lowered his gun, apperently satisfied with Fuuto's answer.

"Tsuna!" A new voice shouted.

"Enma!" Tsuna waved happily in reply, not noticing the male behind his friend. Until...

"So Enma, this is the guy you had to meet up with first?" Another person asked. Tsuna then noticed a tall, blue-haired male behind Enma. Reborn was the only one who noticed Fuuto twiching slightly, as if angry.

"Umi you idiotic bastard! Where the hell have you been?!" Fuuto growled, abruptly spinning around to face his companion.

"Oh, that's where you were, Fuuto! Small world, ne? Enma-chan was running away from a dog, so I got the dog to go away! And then Enma said that he would take me to school since I was lost, but he had to meet up with some people first! Lucky that you were here, ne?" Umi replied cheerfully. Fuuto gained a large red tick mark just above his head at Umi's carefree attitude. Suddenly, Umi turned serious.

**"Have you seen them yet?" **Umi asked in Italian. Fuuto shook his head before replying.

**"No, there's been no sign of them yet. The others haven't reported anything either. We're safe for now."** Umi visibly relaxed, and proceeded to give a large smile.

"Well, that's good news, ne?" On an impulse, Umi checked his watch. "Oh, this is bad."

"What?" Enma asked.

"Well, there's only fifteen minutes to get to school now."

"Tsuna!" Someone new called. Tsuna turned in the direction of the newcomer(s). Tsuna grinned, noticing who it was.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto!"


	4. Chapter 4

Lock: Who are the people Umi and Fuuto are worried about? I bet you wanna know~.

Kurasshu: As if.

Lock: *Cries*

"Japanese"

**"Italian"**

'Thoughts'

(Notices)

* * *

"Who are they?" Gokudera growled, pulling out a few sticks of his dynamite. As soon as the short-tempered silverette noticed the two strangers, he became hostile. Thankfully, Yamamoto was there to calm him down/ draw part of Gokudera's anger towards himself.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. Why don't you calm down?" The Rain Guardian asked. "Atleast let them introduce themselves first." The bomber turned towards the calm swordsman with a glare, but he wasn't given the chance to yell at the 'yakyu baka', because Umi took that moment to speak up.

"That's a great idea! So, Fuuto, should I tell them who I am first, or do you want to go before me?" The bluenette asked, giving his friend, who visibly fumed at Umi's stupidity, a grin.

"Umi, you idiot! You already told them my name, so what's the point in asking me that?" Fuuto asked. Umi blinked in confusion.

"When did I tell them your name?" Fuuto looked ready to strangle his friend, but Umi paid him no heed, instead, he turned to talk to Enma, "So, can you take me to Nanimori now? I have this sudden feeling that someone withing two meters of me wants to kill me. Besides, I wanna talk to you more. You're interesting, unlike everyone else around here. And, by the way, why was that dog chasing you?" Umi rambled on to the red-head, not noticing the menacing auras the promised death-to-all coming from Hayato and Fuuto.

"Uhh, um, ah, well..." Enma stuttered, attempting to find the right words.

"Shouldn't you leave now?" Reborn interrupted, causing some of the people (Enma and Tsuna) to jump in suprise, having forgotten the hitman standing near them.

"That's a great idea!" Yamamoto exclaimed. Hayato appeared startled at the sudden shout in his ear, and Fuuto simply glared at Umi, still angry at the blue-haired boy's idioticy.

* * *

"Fran, you will come out now." A male of medium height growled.

"There is no way I'm coming out looking like a prostitute! Give me back my clothes Uzu!" A smaller boy with a girlish-sounding voice demanded.

The first teen, angry at the younger boy's command, decided to pick the lock on the room where the tinier male was hiding. Easily getting rid of the annoying lock, the older boy barged into the enclosed space.

Once side by side, it was obvious that the two males were related. They both had the same chin-length, mint green hair, and the same emerald eyes. The only variation was their height and the clothes they wore.

The smaller boy, Fran, was forced into some... revealing articles of clothing. That included extremely short black shorts, a black tank-top that didn't quite reach his waist, and a few black-and-purple gel bracelets. He was also wearing purple-and-white sneakers, and a dark green hat shaped like a frog was strapped onto his head at a crooked angle.

The other male, Uzu, was wearing a white, sleeve-less turtleneck, cargo capris, and lime green-and-black sneakers. A silver circlet, adorned with a grayish-blue sapphire carved to resemble a whirlpool, rested on his head.

"Oh! You look so adorable!" Uzu squealed.

"No, I look like a prostitute, aniki." Fran spoke flatly.

"Oh well. Come on, we still need to eat breafast before I go to school." Uzu said, waving off his otouto's complaint.

"Why do I have to go with you?"

"Because, I haven't seen you in two years, and I missed my cute lil' brother."

"You apparently didn't miss me that much if you're dressing me up like this." Fran pointed out, pouting slightly. Uzu shrugged, not bothering to answer his brother. Instead, he choose to drag the smaller boy with him in a quest for food.

* * *

Somewhere else...

* * *

**"WHAT?" **An angry male shouted in anger.

**"Records state that the Profondita Family managed to evade the assasins we sent after them. They then boarded a plane that was heading towards Japan. Witnesses say that they noticed Uni, the boss of the Giglionero Family, helping them." **A different male said.

**"Well, go to Japan, hunt those idiots down, and KILL THEM!" **The first adult hollered.

**"But, sir," **Someone else spoke up,** "Uni is said to have amazing clairvoyance, and with her on their side, they might be able to..."** But they were cut off as a gunshot rang resounded throught the large chamber.

**"I. Don't. Care. Find them and kill them!" **The first voice snarled. Afraid, everyone else in the area saluted and answered with a simple...

**"YES SIR!"**


	5. Chapter 5

Hibari: *Is ready to kill author*

Lock: Shut it. I still haven't decided if I'll have Mukuro rape you, either later on, or from the Kokuyo Arc. Review to let your opinion be heard on that!

Hibari: *Runs to Mukuro*

"Japanese"

**"Italian"**

'Thoughts'

(Notices)

* * *

Sonsho was prepared to kill his lover, Shinkiro, soon. Possibly now, really. No, not possibly, he was definately ready to kill the larger male.

"Will you be quiet?!" Sonsho yelled, finally snapping. Shinkiro gave him a sad look, and Sonsho wondered which poor dog the taller boy stole those eyes from. Or if the perfect puppy-dog face his boyfriend had was simply one of the many oddities Shinkiro had.

Shinkiro always stood out in a crowd, or, well, anywhere. Tall, spiked, blood-red hair, obsidian black eyes, and dark skin, courtesy of his Egyptian heritage. He was also the tallest of their group, being a few inches above six feet. A few years ago, the odd teen had gotten a weird, Egyptian-style swirl pattern tattoed onto his left eye and cheek. His kind, gentle, and downright naive (at times) personality contrasted greatly with his unbelievably hostile yet exotic looks, but most people never took the chance to acquaint themselves with Shinkiro. His mixed heritage, one-third Egyptian, Italian, and Japanese, often times made it hard for the tall male to actually feel related to anyone.

Sonsho also often stood out in a crowd. He was one-half Japanese, and one-half Italian. He had natural white, shoulder-length hair, but he had dyed a strip of the soft locks blue. His eyes were a warm brown, althought they often narrowed in anger. His skin was practically white as snow, except for a constant flush decorating his high cheekbones. When Sonsho was younger, he lived in Italy, where he was picked on repeatedly for being Japanese, and for looking more like a girl than a boy. Sonsho was (still is) the second shortest of their friends, the shortest being Kyusokuna, who prefers to be called Kyu.

"Fine! I'm sorry, okay? Just stop giving me that look!" Sonsho sighed in defeat.

"Alright 'Sho!" Shinkiro grinned happily. Sonsho twitched at the nickname.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?!" Sonsho growled. Shinkiro pretended to be confused about his smaller lover's anger.

"What are you talking about?"

Oh yes, Sonsho was most definately planning the tall male's demise.

* * *

Arashi was having fun teasing the tiny yet potentially deadly boy next to him. Kyu was awfully adorably, especially when he was pouting. Arashi couldn't resist the petal-pink lips of his beloved anymore; he swooped in for a chaste kiss.

Kyu, blushing furiously, stuttered and almost stumbled as they walked. The duo had somehow managed to make it here before Sonsho and Shinkiro, despite leaving after them (Arashi had the vague suspicion that the two had been the ones making out in the alley he had run by, but he wasn't sure, since he had been running for his life after repeatedly refusing to call his lover Kyu).

Arashi was glad to know that the hallway they were in was empty, or else his pretty lover would be trying to castrate him again.

Indeed, Arashi decided with pride, his little love was most certainly pretty. Long black hair in two braids that had the ends clipped to the back of his head so they each made a loop, and almond-shaped hazel eyes. Kyu's peach-colored skin was soft and perfect for leaving marks of ownership on. Kyu had decided to wear a long-sleeve, gold turtleneck, black, cotton pants, and red sandals. Around his neck, a fine, silver chain with a gold fan rested. On the fan was a ruby carved to resemble a cataract. Hanging from Kyu's slim hips were two folded up fans.

Kyu couldn't believe his taller lover sometimes. Kissing him when someone could have seen... just the thought of what everyone would be saying about them made Kyu have a mental panic-attack. But, it was worth it. His boyfriend could be extremely sweet, gentle, and kind, or he could be dominating, possesive, and aggresive. It made Kyu giddy sometimes, and he often wondered what he did to earn such a handsome boyfriend.

Arashi was pure Italian, but he had been taking Chinese and Japanese every since he was a child, having taken intrest in the Asian countries at a young age. He had even made his wealthy parents take him to China when he was twelve. It had been then when he had found Kyu.

Kyu's mother was once the heiress of an extremely well-known, rich family. However, she had fallen for the deadbeat, drunken idiot that was Kyu's father. Her parents, once finding out where her affections lay, had disowned her. His mother never showed regret for her decision to marry Kyu's father, regardless of his treatment towards her and Kyu. She had died when Kyu was ten, and left him all alone with his drunk bastard of a dad.

Arashi had found Kyu, covered in bruises, hiding, shaking like a leaf in a tornado, in an alley. Arashi had taken the poor Chinese boy to his parents, who took pity on him. They took Kyu with them to Italy, where he grew closer to Arashi.

Arashi wasn't that hard to like, even with his teasing. Wavy blonde hair he was always sweeping out of his eyes, forest green eyes, and high athletic abilities could have anyone he wanted at his side. Arashi's clothes only accented his brilliant features. A deep purple shirt decorated with a white dragon, ripped, baggy blue jeans, and red-and-purple sneakers were his chosen attire for the day. That alone almost made Kyu not attempt to kill his lover when he was pulled in for a kiss in front of a teacher.

Almost.


	6. Chapter 6

Lock: Hello my readers! Don't forget to review, despite how shitty you probably think this story is!

Colonello: Just type, kora!

"Japanese"

**"Italian"**

'Thoughts'

(Notices)

* * *

Yamamoto didn't know whether or not he should be grateful, or if he should consider himself unlucky. Tsuna and Enma had left with Umi and Fuuto to show the new teens to the office, so they could get their schedules and stuff like that. That left him with the pretty, silver-haired Storm Guardian. Who just happened to be his crush...

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying, baka?" Gokudera huffed, snapping Takeshi out of his daze.

"Hahaha! Sorry, I was thinking about something." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Heaven help us all." The half-Italian boy muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. We might as well go to class now." The shorter boy grumbled.

Hayato really wished that one of the other boys, he truelly didn't care if it was Enma or Tsuna by now, had stayed. Instead he was stuck with Yamamoto. Gokudera couldn't help but take notice of what the yaykubaka was wearing at the moment.

A long-sleeved, plain, light blue shirt, with and unbuttoned button-up white shirt, accompanied by black jeans with ripped-up knees. He was also wearing his baseball cleats, along with the Rain Necklace. Gokudera's hand moved to rest on his Storm Buckel, and he was glad that he had remembered to put it on before he left. Seriously, what right-hand-man would he be if he forgot that which proved his status as a Guardian?

* * *

Kurasshu was starting to become pissed off... Not that it was hard to piss him off in the first place, mind you, but still, this promised death to a multitude of people. Especially to the idiotic girl blocking his path.

"Hey there." She said in what Kurasshu assumed what was suppose to be an alluring voice. 'God, not another one.' Kurasshu cursed the fact that most girls found him... appealing enough to seduce.

Stupid bottom-feeders.

Kurasshu's dark violet hair was shoulder-length, so he often kept it in a ponytail, and his chin-length bangs were styled so that they covered his left eye at all times. His eyes were a cold, bright blue, with flecks of gray. A large, white wolf with red eyes occupied the bottom left portion of his black t-shirt, although an un-zipped, zip-up red hoodie covered a portion of it. The jeans he wore were red as well, with ripped-up knees. He had also chosen to wear black combat boots that particular day.

Kurasshu knew he looked good. He had purposely picked out these clothes in the hope that he could... _persuade _Uzu to let him do a bit of molesting behind the gym. Or in an empty classroom... or one with people in it. Truthfully, it didn't really matter to Kurasshu, all he wanted was sex.

But the sex he wanted was from Uzu. Not this creepy bitch blocking his way.

"Out of the way or die." Kurasshu said. The girl's eyes widened, possibly from the long cavalry sword he pressed against her neck, or possibly from the ice-cold tone of his voice. Kurasshu didn't care, since the idiot turned tail and fled.

'This school had better not have anymore bottom-feeders like that one.'

* * *

Colonello leaned his shoulder against the doorway of the boxing club's practicing area. The blonde had decided to get a job at Nanimori High as a gym teacher, which was pretty easy to accomplish.

After all, most people will agree to what you want if there's a gun being pointed to their head. It's nice to know that the school's principal was the same way.

However, the only reason he wanted this job is so he could observe his favorite student's progress without being deemed a stalker. His favorite student is, by the way, none other than Ryohei Sasagawa.

Despite what many people seemed to believe, Colonello never had any feelings for Lal Mirch. Sure, he hit on her, but what sane, bisexual guy wouldn't hit on someone pretty? It's only a natural reaction.

The current person that Colonello could honestly say he wanted for more than a quick fuck was the white-haired teen in front of him.

Colonello was rather certain that only Reborn knew, because that bastard seemed to know everything happening these days. He also had the feeling that Reborn had chosen him to be Ryohei's tutor when thay were facing the Varia because the former Sun Arcobaleno knew that Colonello would fall for the boy.

'Just a few more months.' The now-twenty-year-old told himself in order to refrain from jumping the Sun Guardian. Indeed, just a few more months until it was legal for Colonello to fuck him.

Damn, it was going to be one of the most painfully long waits of Colonello's life.

* * *

Tsuna glanced at Enma and Umi, a few steps ahead of himself and Fuuto, and noticed that they got along rather well. Not wanting to interrupt their fast-growing relationship, Tsuna opted to stay close to the other new boy.

Fuuto was rather quiet, Tsuna observed, when he wasn't yelling at Umi. He seemed to be deep in thought. For the first time, Tsuna looked, really looked, at the slightly larger boy.

Fuuto's platinum blonde hair was spiked on the top, but the rest of was flat, clinging to the older male's head. Fuuto had golden-brown eyes, although they were practically hidden by the teen's hair. Fuuto's clothing consisted of a three-quarter-sleeved, light blue hoodie, white cargo shorts, and black flip-flops.

Tsuna felt and odd fluttering in his chest. Tsuna wasn't sure what it was, because he had never felt something that was quite like it before.

'What could this feeling mean?' He asked himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Lock: This should be the last of the introductory chapters for OCs... Note the word 'should'.

"Japanese"

**"Italian"**

'Thoughts'

(Notices)

* * *

"Shinkiro, do you even know where the office is?" Sonsho asked, since his lover seemed to be leading the smaller boy in circles for a few minutes. Shinkiro stopped walking, and seemed to consider something for a second.

"Actually, I have no idea what-so-ever." Sonsho facepalmed at the information, and silently berated himself for trusting the yakyubaka. Just as he was about to yell at the taller teen, two others rounded the corner.

All four of the boys stopped, shocked.

Why were they shocked? That's easy.

Sonsho stared, unbelievingly, at the male that was practically his mirror image. They would have looked exactly alike, if the other boy's eyes hadn't been jade green, and if his own hair wasn't partially dyed blue. Shinkiro and the last male stared at the look-alikes, just as disturbed as they were on their similar appearances.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The look-alikes shouted at the same time, each pointing an accusing finger at the other.

"Hahahaha! Alright, alright. That's enough, Sonsho! Why don't we ask them for directions to the office?" Sonsho twitched at his lover's sudden interruption. The two teens became so engrossed in eachother that they didn't notice the newcomers having a similar discussion opposite of them.

"Maa, maa! Calm down, Gokudera!"

"Calm down! How the hell can I calm down?!" The silverette spat. The bomber never took his eyes off of the strangers.

The teen that looked like him was wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt, with and unbuttoned, button-up, white shirt over top of it. His jeans were white, and a zaffre colored belt hung from one belt loop. His shoes were knee-high, black boots, decorated with straps and skulls. Necklaces, braceletts, and rings were scattered around his body, much like with Hayato's own accesories.

The other boy was wearing a long-sleeved orange shirt under a black t-shirt, with baggy white jeans, orange-and-blck sneakers, and one Egyptian blue earring that resembled a small lake with a cloud resting in it hung from his right ear.

All in all, the strangers didn't appear to be that dangerous, but that didn't stop Gokudera from being wary of them. After all, may of the people he knew could become deadly, even if the didn't appear to be like that. Take the yakyubaka next to him, for example.

"YOU YAKYUBAKA!" Gokudera was shocked to hear that particular nickname come from someone else's lips. So, the Storm Guardian snapped out of his analycitcal thoughts, and he realized that the term had come from none other than his look-alike's mouth.

What's even more suprising is that the other teen-that taller boy called him Sonsho, right?- had pulled out dynamite, and was currently threatening to kill the taller male, who appeared to be trying to calm Sonsho down.

"Alright, alright! Why don't we just ask them where the office is?" The taller boy asked.

"Why don't you ask them where the baseball field is? That's all you're good at, yakyubaka!"

"Okay, okay, could you calm down?"

"How the hell can I calm down when you're here?!"

"Please calm down?"

"... Fine, just stop with that look! Dammit, Shinkiro! You made us late with all of this arguing!"

"We could show you to class!" Yamamoto said, smiling. "Right now, it's time for clubs. If you tell us which club you want to join, we could take you there!"

"Why are you offering my help?! I didn't agree to show them around!" Gokudera snarled.

"If you could show me where the baseball club is, I'd really appreciate it!" Shinkiro said, flashing them a bright smile.

"Okay! Why don't we go now?" Yamamoto replied.

"Great!" Shinkiro followed the other sport-obsessed teen towards the baseball field. The remaining teens both mumbled one more insult.

"Yakyubaka." The look-alikes grumbled at the same time. The males, shocked by their disturbingly similar attitudes, insults, looks, and fashion styles, simply stared at each other for a few seconds.

Gokudera was the one who broke away from the unofficial staring-contest. He reached into his pocket to pull out his cigarettes.

"Those are bad for you." Sonsho said in a disapproving tone.

"Shut up. What do you know anyway? It's not like it's easy to quit or something..." Truthfully, the Storm had been attemping to quit the heath-harming habit since the Guardians had returned from the future after defeating Byakuran. It often frustrated the bomber, since he expected stopping to be easier than it had been.

"Here." Something was thrown towards his face. Hayato dropped the cancer sticks to catch whatever it was. He arched an eyebrow at the object in his hands.

"Lollypops?"

"I used to smoke, and when I quit, I started to use those. They give you something to do with you r mouth and your hands, dumbass." Sonsho said, glaring at Hayato for doubting his methods.

"Really?" Gokudera was still skeptical about it.

"Yes, really. Now just shut up and shove one of the damn things in your mouth!" Sonsho hissed.

"How do I know that these aren't poisoned?"

"Give me one and I'll eat it. Damn, if you're going to put up such a freaking hassel every time I try to help you, then don't ever expect my help again!"

"Geez. You're prissy."

"What was that you bitch?"

"Who are you calling a bitch, you bitch!"

"Why don't you look in a mirror and find out, prissy-pants!"

"Want to come over here and say that to my face?!"

"No, it's ugly enough without having a closer look."

"You know, you just called yourself ugly, since we look the same."

"...Shut up. You're still a bitch, albeit a pretty one."

"Why you...! Don't use me to compliment yourself!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Both of the boys pulled out dynamite, but neither of them noticed that, sometime during their fight, they had each stuck one of the cherry-flavored lollypops in their mouths.


End file.
